See
by sithmarauder
Summary: It was obvious. Or at least it would have been, had anyone bothered to look. Prussia/Austria, PruAus.


**Title: See  
>Author: sithmarauder<br>Pairing(s): Prussia/Austria**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Hetalia and all affiliated characters do not (and will never) belong to me.<strong>

Aww, _fluff_. Sort of. Yay!  
>Just something I found lying on my computer that I decided to post. I hope you all enjoy (:<p>

-x-

It was painfully obvious. Obvious in smirk Prussia wore as he glided into the conference room, sitting in his usual spot, arms crossed smugly over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. Obvious in the way his eyes seemed to be seeking someone out – and seeing as only three nations were missing, it wasn't hard to see that it was Austria. For indeed, as soon as the man walked into the room, as calm and composed as ever, Prussia's smirk widened and the look in his eyes became immediately lecherous.

After Germany's habitual instructions, which everyone had more than likely committed to memory at this point, the meeting itself began.

There was arguing. There was always arguing. South and North Korea were shouting at each other, and America was once more interfering while the other nations watched on quietly, Canada biting his lip nervously. Denmark looked completely nonchalant, instead having turned to bother Norway, who was resolutely not acknowledging the Danish nation's existence while, sitting next to him, Iceland watched on with a small frown on his face. This was normal. Someone always argued. So they didn't bother to look when Prussia turned to glance at Austria, an almost pensive look on his face as he carefully studied the other nation's expression.

Austria looked worried. Of course he did. This situation was serious, Prussia supposed: serious enough to warrant Austria's recent pallor; serious enough to justify the way he sat stiffly in his seat, slender hands ghosting over his notes. The notes Prussia knew Austria didn't see, even as he wrote them down in an elegant script that, at any other time, Prussia would have teased him about.

Austria was too easy to annoy, but everyone in the room knew that this wasn't the type of situation for jokes or the usual incompetence. Even North Italy had been silent for the most part, save the occasional "Ve~" sound as he tugged nervously on Germany's sleeve. He hadn't even mentioned pasta yet.

England looked pained. Of course he did. Everyone knew he had a thing for America, and that was enough to put France out – he hadn't even tried to make a pass at anyone yet, and had settled for sitting next to Canada, who looked like he was trying to shrink and absorb himself into the red hoodie he wore.

_With good reason_, Prussia thought absently. If America got himself nuked, Canada would be majorly affected – hell, bastards might even nuke Canada, just because so many people figured he and America were the same thing.

Prussia turned his head as Austria let out a barely audible sigh, and the albino cocked his head to the side as Austria reached up to tentative tuck a stray piece of brown hair behind his ear. It made Prussia angry – this whole thing. Naturally, he was no longer a country, so anything he had to say didn't matter worth shit, but…

Prussia shifted in his seat again, groaning lightly as Austria still refused to acknowledge the fact that Prussia was sitting right next to him, staring at him with irritating in his scarlet eyes.

_Damnit, Specs, look at me!_

But Austria didn't. Nor did anyone else. Of course not – they were too busy squabbling to do much else.

So Prussia had to contend himself with sitting back, staying silent, as he had grudgingly told West he would do, his mind drifting in and out of the conversation, the haze in his mind occasionally lifting when he noticed Austria doing something of semi-importance. It was why he had noticed the tension lines in the aristocrat's face, actually, and how he had managed to catch the man's hand shaking, despite the way he tried to hide it under the table.

Almost absently, Prussia reached under to place his own hand over those slender fingers, not meeting Austria's eyes as the other man glanced over sharply, his mouth set in a thin line, his tea untouched in front of him. Still, he did not remove the appendage, and Prussia allowed himself a small smirk at that. His relationship with Austria – while certainly awkward and rather… undefined at times – was something he only ignored when in public, at the Austrian's request. If it weren't for that, he would be doing stuff like this where people could see it instead of under a table.

West, of course, had noticed instantly regardless, but he had merely given both of them a faint frown and gone about his way with a tired shake of his head and a mumbled few words. He knew better than to try the "sit down intervention" with them. And for the most part there was no need, anyway. They kept it quiet, much to Prussia's initial chagrin, but eventually he had realized it was a good idea for the time being, especially with all the upheaval going around. One thing he did not miss about being a nation was the stress when this kind of thing arose. He wouldn't go out of his way to make Austria's worse than it already was.

Really, their relationship should have been obvious. It _was_ obvious. Or it would have been, had anyone bothered to look.

Gripping the Austrian's hand tightly when the man's posture stiffened, Prussia's eyes strayed to the other side of the table, where America was reddening, glaring daggers and shouting at North Korea, who merely sneered back at him while South Korea claimed ownership to yet another thing, and while this shouldn't have been enough to make Austria worry like this the stress from previous meetings was getting to him, and Prussia knew it.

He knew Austria _very_ well, after all.

Keeping his eyes narrowed and directed straight ahead, Prussia gently rubbed his thumb against Austria's hand, smirking slightly when he felt the other nation gasp slightly before relaxing against his will, eyelids lowering slightly as he let out a small little sigh, oblivious to the small bloom of warmth that suddenly sparked inside Prussia.

And later, when the meeting was over and everyone was leaving, if the others happened to notice the faint smile on Austria's face, they didn't say anything, and they certainly didn't attribute it to Prussia.

And strangely enough, he was all right with that.


End file.
